


Pilot Lights

by calhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, F/F, F/M, Giant Robots, Giant monsters, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Knotting, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction, Starship Troopers - Freeform, Stiles is not a panty wearing virgin, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolves are aliens, don't eat the science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the far future, humans have created massive robots to combat the threats and environment on newly terraformed planets. Stiles and Derek are the navigator and pilot of one of these machines on the far away planet of Beacon. Together, and with the help of their friends, they must work together to protect their colony and each other, even when the threat isn't what anyone was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Lights

**Author's Note:**

> First off I played fast and loose with how interstellar travel works as well as most of the science in this science fiction blurb. I wanted to write something that felt familiar but was different enough to keep it interesting. I haven't really watched the show consistently since season two so please don't hate me if some of the characters are different then how you imagined them. I would like to blame Boom from Loving the Alien for a lot of this nonsense since scifi is her cat nip and we have talked a lot about it. Also Setra Lynn should be offered up as well since I made both of them beta for me. I LOVE YOU BOTH SOOO MUCH! Also I watched a lot of Starship Troopers while writing this and I think it reads a little like that.
> 
> This was written for the TW Reverse Big Bang and inspired by the [Art](http://i.imgur.com/0byC7Oi.jpg) of [fantasyforgotten](http://fantasyforgotten.tumblr.com/). I sadly never got to speak with her/him about their inspirations but I hope they enjoy what will no doubt inspire more stories from me! I really love this world and I hope you do too!

“I'm throwing on the Oracle Drive, be ready for the boost.” Stiles called out as he plotted out a new course into his keyboard. His fingertips flew across the holographic screens like a mad man.

Derek growled and swung his fist; his body suit collecting his data and transferring it to the machine as he read Stiles' new route in his helm. He didn't say that he was thinking the same thing; Stiles was already in his head more than he wanted to admit. He took another swing and there's a terrible cry when the giant mechanical fist connected with the giant beast fighting them.

“I fucking hate moorwens. The blood's going to eat through our exterior armor. Scott's gonna be so pissed when I bring Ruby in again.” Stiles contemplated aloud as he monitored the engineering of their GM Gladiator code name Ruby. The complex inner workings of her majestic one-ton six story body were Stiles' life.

“Will you stop fucking talking for one second and do something useful!” Derek yelled from his pilot platform. He dodged the razor sharp claws of the moorwen and delivered three quick undercuts to the rearing animal's underbelly. “Give me an upgrade.”

Stiles went to work instantly and arranged the pieces of Ruby's hands around, turning them into silver tipped blades. “Go in for the kill Sourwolf. Oracle Drive at one hundred percent. Punch it!”

Derek howled in victory as he sliced into the beast, the Oracle Drive allowing their giant robot to jump over the beast and slice it down the back. They landed perfectly due Derek's strength and when the dust cleaned the fifty ton native beast was split in two. Stiles was on comms with headquarters instantly. “Omega threat level is neutralized. Area is clean for demo and terraforming.”  
_____________________

With the capability to achieve faster than light travel accomplished in the early twenty second century humanity had reached out to the planets of their solar system and then others to colonize their little branch of the solar system. Some planets were habitable and fostered life easily, these planets sometimes had alien races living upon them. However, despite initial worry, most races and human colonists came together peacefully and interbreeding was possible with most. The werewolf race was a product of earth's first touch with another race. Half Lycan and half human, Werewolves possessed strength and dexterity greater then any pure human.

But not all planets that humans found were able to sustain colonies. Some had acid rain, on others the air itself was made of poison. The environment of these planets needed to be terraformed to be more like earth. That could be achieved over a decade of intense scientific alteration. However, the most dangerous places for colonists were the planets that flourished with life. Here giant monsters and beasts roamed the planet and attacked settlements aggressively. 

To combat truly massive threats, like the ones on Beacon, the Council of Races created the GM program. Piloted by a Werewolf, or sometimes another half breed, and navigated by a brilliant mind; these ten story machines could battle whatever came their way. 

__________________

“So how was your hunting mission, boffin?” Lydia asked Stiles when he saw her in the mess hall later. “Sit with me, the boys are getting me some food that isn't disgusting.”

Stiles chuckled and sat down across from his fellow navigator. “It went well. Took down a moorwen by ourselves but Ruby's going to need some new plating and a paint job. I told Scott it could be a lot worse. We could need a new coolant manifold every six months like certain someones who will remain unnamed.” He teased and Lydia flashed him a look.

“Don't you dare say a bad thing about Banshee. She is a goddess and I have two pilots to keep lit; you don't see me complaining.” Lydia replied as she pointed her nail file at him like a deadly weapon. Stiles was fairly sure she could actually kill him with it.

As if on cue, Jackson and Aiden showed up carrying a bowl of fresh fruit and a tray of cheeses and bread for their navigator. They sat down on either side of her and gave Stiles a look like he was somehow polluting the air around their personal deity. Jackson flashed reptilian glowing eyes at Stiles threateningly but he stopped when Lydia paused in her self grooming to take a moment to kiss both of them sweetly. “Hello my pets. How does our darling look today?”

She was obviously referring to Banshee, the four armed black tank of a GM that the three of them piloted and navigated together. The inner workings of that machine and their relationship made Stiles shudder. However after Aiden's twin brother and their GM Alpha had been killed in a battle two years ago, Lydia and Jackson had opened their hull to the wolf, even if putting a Kenima like Jackson and a Werewolf like Aiden together as pilots had been thought impossible.

“She just got a new paint job and the tear in the back plate from the gorgon we fought last week is patched up.” Aiden replied to Lydia's question. It made Lydia beam with pride. They were one of the best teams out there after all.

Overhead the video screen showing the Council regulated news stream turns somber as a report on the attack of the planet New Nihon by raiders begins to play. All four of them at the table pause as the words, “....initial reports show no survivors....” are spoken and images of the burned and charred remains of the massive colony are displayed. 

“It looks like someone dropped a firestorm on the city.” Aiden commented softly. “Isn't Nihon Kira's home colony?” He was answered by the crackling smash of Kira's halifax katana being thrown into the monitor and impaling the screen before the stream fazed out and went black. Kira ran out of the mess hall and Allison followed quickly behind her. Stiles and Lydia share a look and Stiles knew some sort of get together was already in the works to try and cheer up their arguably most cheerful co worker. 

“Alright, after you boys feed me, I want you both in her new hull so you can feed me in other ways.” Lydia said completely without shame and in attempt to lighten the mood. The boys smirked at each other and then both wrapped an arm around their lover. 

Stiles just shook his head and stood up, “Alright, well you three enjoy yourselves. I need to go make sure Scott hasn't dismantled Ruby's entire core and put her back together.” Lydia waved him off with a flutter of her perfectly painted nails before quickly being distracted with her pilots' wandering hands. 

__________

 

Four years ago Stiles and the rest of the Beacon Hills GM Mobile Command Fleet had landed on the Goldilocks zone planet Kepler-438b , approximately four hundred and seventy light years away from earth. The trip had taken the team three years in stasis and six months on either end for acceleration and slow down. They found the planet to be strikingly like earth other than the fact that each season lasted about a week experiencing all four within the 35 day solar year for the planet; making the plant life durable but massive due to higher levels of oxygen in the atmosphere. That same extra oxygen made the animals on the planet bigger as well and those monsters were the reason for the GM program’s presence on Beacon, as the planet was now named. 

The colony was successful in many ways. Beacon contained a thriving farming community that was self sufficient within their first year after landing. They had built homes, a hospital, and an independent force after the Counsel had recalled their soldiers for battles in other parts of the galaxy. The scientists, mechanics, factory workers, and GM employees were happy to see them leave. 

Nevertheless, among the plentiful resources on Beacon, perhaps the most beneficial was the discovery of the glittering sap that could be harvested from the massive trees. It was named Halifax after the unfortunate Canadian scientist who discovered in and tried turning it into syrup for his pancakes. When cured and boiled the sap became a clear pourable liquid that was sweet and tasty. After the gentlemen had bottled the finished syrup and put the remaining liquid in his fridge it quickly hardened into a light weight but nearly indestructible material. 

Later, after the scientist had recovered from the surgery to remove the cooled material from his stomach, Halifax had put the material to work on the GM program making Beacon's mechanical giants the lightest and most durable in the galaxy. Needless to say Halifax armor sold extremely well off world as well and became one of Beacon's most profitable exports off world.  
_____________

Derek liked to spend his time off in the botanical gardens reading whatever books he could get his hands on. The library on his halopad contained anything he could imagine but Derek liked to feel of an actual page and a worn cover in his hands over the faintly buzzing low of electronic options. For Derek's last birthday, Stiles had somehow managed to find a copy of The Hobbit with original illustrations. Stiles had just set it on the pilot platform with a note that said Happy Birthday Sourwolf. There was a little heart drawn by his name. Derek had not told his navigator how touched he had been or that it had become one of his favorite reads. In fact, they had never spoken about it in the few months since, but Derek kept the tiny birthday card in it as a bookmark anyways. 

It was spring that week on their side of the planet and all the giant podded flowers had opened up to soak in the pinkish light from the red dwarf star Beacon orbited. The air outside the compound smelled of new evergreen and something like lilac. With the warmer temperatures outside the whole base itself had also seemingly bloomed. The interior opening up so the thick clear walls could let in the light and the warmth after the cooler winter week of rain and flurries when the base stayed fully enclosed to conserve heat. 

Inside the gardens at the center of the base however, yellow light that mimicked earth's sun gave nutrients to earth-native plants and trees. There was even a fair sized garden that occasionally supplied vegetables and herbs. The small forested enclosure smelled like home to Derek's enhanced senses. He was a wolf and before he had been sent to the GM academy on Earth, he had lived on the earth-like planet Manor. He laid on the grass and inhaled the perfect scent of book and missed a planet that he would most likely never see again.  
_________________

When Stiles snuck into his best friend’s office-slash workshop he found Scott rifling through a box of papers, obviously looking for something and mumbling about Allison and Kira not utilizing their training time properly. “Scott!” Stiles barked loudly behind his best friend's back. 

“AH! Shit!” Scott yelled with a jump as he grabed his heart. “Warn a guy! What do you need Stiles?” Scott asked.

Stiles laughed and took a seat on Scott's work bench, “I thought Wolves were supposed to have good hearing? I've never been called a quiet dude and I'm not a weird creepy ninja like Derek.” Originally Stiles and Scott had been in line to pilot Ruby but a training accident in their first week on Beacon left Scott without a leg; his mechanical replacement made him look like a badass. At least that's what Stiles told him. Derek, who was one of the few Pilots who could run an GM by himself was selected to work with Stiles. Needless to say, the first year or two were not the easiest but Stiles thinks it's worked out. Scott got promoted to assistant director of the GM program on Beacon and Stiles had been paired up with the galaxy's sexiest nerd slash killing machine. 

“His creepiness is infecting you.” Scott replied with a smirk and he takes a seat in his spinning desk chair; rubbing the line where his thigh met metal beneath his slacks. The bio-mechanical leg had given Scott the ability to walk and run again, it even transformed with him when he shifted. But Werewolves healed differently than humans and his biology was still trying to heal the wound and fight off the leg. “This better not be about Ruby's new Halifax plating that the program spent a lot of money on.” Scott said to keep Stiles from commenting on it. 

Stiles shook his head and chuckled, “You know what Scott? I think Deaton was wrong in the academy when he said you had no mind reading abilities because I think Ruby would look pretty slick with another buff up. You don't want our baby looking shabby in a fight do you?” Stiles gave Scott the puppy eyes and batted his long eyelashes. 

Scott laughed softly and threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him. “Stop it! You look like a creepy doll when you do that.”

“A creepy doll who's going to get a Halifax resurface and buff up soon?” Stiles questioned with a grin. 

“Fine!” Scott relented and tossed another wad of paper at Stiles. “I'll put the work order in today. Now get out of my office so I can work.”

Stiles jumped down from Scott's work bench and totally doesn't almost fell on his face. “Right, you mean I should leave so you can message your two wives who own your balls, don't you? They're out on a mission and you're worried about them aren't you? How's Kira, you know, with the attack?” 

“I'll send Derek the pictures from New Years two year ago.” Scott threatened, his face suddenly a lot more stern then Stiles can remember it and Stiles' really wished he could remember to keep his mouth shut just every once in a while. He waved at Scott before running out of the room. Somethings were best left unseen. 

______________

Stiles was on his knees with droll sliding down his chin onto Derek's perfect soft carpet and he could not help himself from moaning like a whore around Derek's cock as his partner for all intents and purposes throat fucked him. Derek gripped Stiles' head, his calloused fingers threaded into the thick brown hair that hadn't been there the first time they'd done this.

“Fuck, Stiles. How can your mouth be so annoying yet so fucking perfect?” He mumbled, half teasing and half a filthy moan. “Don't answer that, just suck me tighter... almost there.” 

Stiles looked up at Derek and marveled at the half alien's raw beauty. Derek's chest was slick with sweat and the muscles there rippled with each of Derek's hurried thrusts into the wet tight heat of Stiles' mouth. Stiles was once again blown away that this is all his and he can only comply to the man's wishes. He hummed in satisfaction as the head of Derek's dick slid down the back of his throat and he tightened his kiss bruised and messy lips around the slowly growing base. 

Derek sped up his thrusts and his eyes flashed blue as he growled “Come on, you can take it Stiles. Gonna knot your fucking impossible mouth.” The hands in Stiles' hair tightened in a grip that almost hurt but in the best possible way. “Here it comes... fuck!”

Stiles' eye grew wide and a little wet as his lover's knot grew full and hot; pressing against the backs of his teeth and lips as Derek's orgasm shot through him like lightning. Cum began flooding down Stiles' throat and Derek actually howled in pleasure as he shook through it. The noise of it was bright and hot and sadly it took them both a moment to register the other noise filling up the room: the blaring signal for suit up and Scott's voice overhead announcing unmarked ships in the upper atmosphere dropping enemy GM's. 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Stiles yelled after he very carefully had pulled his abused mouth off Derek's cock and slowly decreasing knot. “Doesn't anyone have any regard for other people's sexy times?!”

Derek just chuckled, a little blissed out still, as he pulled on his command suit over his magically appearing boxers. “Relax little fox, I'll take care of you after we crush these would be invaders.”

Stiles bared his human teeth at his lover and stalked closer to the larger man as he pulled on the beginnings of his own suit. “How do you make warfare so fucking sexy?” He moaned and went about tongue fucking Derek's mouth in a sloppy kiss that tasted so much like Derek. Derek really liked that apparently because his hand wandered down to Stiles' still bare ass and pressed at the shiny black plug he'd seated there earlier. 

“You should wear the plug for the battle.” Derek purred even as they kept pulling on their suits while trying to grind against each other like horny teenagers. Stiles gasped out a truly spectacular breathy moan but actually managed to pull away enough to pull his pants on. 

“Only this once,” Stiles admitted while biting his lip. “And only because if we die and these assholes try to loot our bodies I want them to be really freaked out.” 

Derek, finally fully dressed, pulled Stiles back in for another kiss. “I love how fucking crazy you are.” 

Stiles smiled brightly at him when the pulled away, “I know. I love you too. Now let's go kick the ass of these would-be cowboys.”

___________

Halifax, although incredibly plentiful in the lush forests of Beacon and some of the surrounding planets, was insurmountably rare in the rest of the galaxy. With it's low manufacturing cost Halifax components, such as armor, space craft, and GM parts, were mass produced on Beacon and sold all over for a very lucrative price. Beacon was doing very well for it's self and was steadily becoming one of the Council’s richest planets.  
However, Halifax did not only draw in money to the small planet. It also became a very appealing target for pirates and thieves who thought themselves strong enough to take Beacon and the Halifax plant away from the colonists. Many had tried and all of them had been sent back into space with their sometimes actual tails between their legs. The GM's on Beacon were not like others. Besides their halifax armor, which made them the strongest and lightest in the galaxy, each and every one of their fleet was unique and possessed skills and abilities that reflected the strengths and personalities of their pilots and navigators and there was a level of respect among them that was absent on many planets. The Beacon GM program was not just a group of highly trained soldiers they were a pack and a pack that defended their own until their last breath.  
They had come to fight monsters and had ended up fighting over GM's more often than not.  
_____________

“I don't think these assholes are random space trash. They're too well trained.” Jackson gritted out over the pack communications as he grabbed hold of one of the smaller and heavier GM's they were fighting. Meanwhile, Aiden pummeled the GM's exposed middle with his own fists. Lydia was behind them at the command deck, her fingers, a graceful motion of rapid fire equations that let her pilots move their ebony tank with peak efficiency. 

Allison, at the navigator helm of Sakura Archer agreed with Jackson, “They fight like simulations in academy.” She was busy powering up Archer's bow attack while Kira, the nine tailed Kitsune girl wielded their GM's morphing weapon as a sword and stabbed it straight through the core one of the invader's machines. She flipped backwards, using the Oracle Drive to propel Archer with her, allowing Allison to transform their sword into a bow and fire six missiles into mech's torso. They didn't have time to watch it explode before another invader was heading towards them. 

Stiles and Derek, who had only been momentarily late to the party due to sexy times, were having a hayday slicing apart enemies with the halifax ax attachment Stiles had suckered Scott into making for them last year. “Ruby to Cyborg Alpha,” Stiles paged Scott at command. “Any news on who these guys are yet? Only Council ships have cloaking like this!”

“You stole the words from my mouth. Makes that attack by raiders on the Kira's home world look a lot worse now.” Scott answered from command and Kira was quick to let out a violent noise of sorrow as she pulled the control pod completely off the body of the mech they were fighting. “Pack,” Scott cut in quickly, “The enemies are spreading out; trying to flank us. Work on making them cluster together and let Banshee hit them with her deathscream attack.” 

Lydia practically giggled in delight when she heard that command and then the three giant machines were sprinting away from their positions and were working together to push and chase the offending GM's back together. Derek and Stiles were not prepared to be cut off by one of the attackers though and Ruby fell heavily to the ground after receiving a hard hit from a mech they both recognized.

“Shit!” Stiles hissed and Derek roared out in anger as he saw the Beacon made GM Heavenly Arsyn in battle pose before them. It wasn't a small slow machine made of steel and iron. Heavenly Arsyn was made of one hundred percent Halifax, making it massive and light. The chrome monstrosity, designed and operated by the former commander of the elite special forces group called the Hunters, Kate Argent; carried a red hot machete like blade and a flame thrower. 

Two years earlier, Kate Argent, Allison's Aunt, and Peter Hale, Derek's Uncle, had teamed together to use their GM as weapon of destruction. They has systematically massacred the colony on a near by planet and had claimed it as their own, followed by several others. In the process of their rampage Derek's family, who had been colonizing Kepler-387c aka Manor, had gone missing and were presumed dead. It would appear now that New Nihon and perhaps Beacon were to suffer similar fates. 

“Ruby to Cyborg Alpha, It's Kate and Peter! Their fucking crazy army are the one's attacking.” Stiles yelled back over the communicator right before Kate's personal GM picked Ruby up and tossed the GM against one of the giant trees brutally. Derek was already half transformed and despite the pain that coursed through him he got up and pulled Ruby to her feet while Stiles checked on the systems. “Derek, you can't let them get to you. We have to work together...” Stiles warned but he didn't get anything else out before Derek was running Ruby straight at Arsyn, Stiles struggled to keep up with Derek's route and had to work extra fast to control the mechanics of Derek's attacks, all of which were sloppy with emotion and were blocked. 

The swing of Arsyn's blade hit Ruby in the side before Stiles or Derek could counter it. It sent them crashing to the ground again. “Derek come on. Stop and think. We can't attack them like this. We're better then this. We're better than them.” Stiles moaned as they both worked hard to get Ruby back up just before Arsyn's fist slammed into their control pod. 

Over the communication lines, Stiles heard the others screaming as they struggled to keep the Hunters at bay. It sounded shrill and terrifying in Stile's helm but he had little focus left for that because Derek was pinned to the pilot deck as Arsyn's foot came down on Ruby's chest plate. The molten hot blade was slowly pushed into Ruby's chest plate and Stiles couldn't believe that this was how he was going to die; at the hands of Kate and Peter with a fucking butt plug in his ass and digging into his prostate. Of all the ways to die in the universe this was not the one he would have picked out in the catalog of gruesome yet heroic deaths. 

Stiles didn't realize that he was saying all this out loud until Derek threw something at him, his helm apparently, and growled, “Hey, Stiles, look at me. I love you. I don't say it when I should but I love you.” And Stiles didn't quite know what to say to that because his entire world looked like it was about to end. And then it didn't. 

The overwhelming weight of Heavenly Arsyn's foot was gone and when Stiles managed to get a good view he can see another GM slamming Arysn into a boulder repeatedly. Stiles didn't recognize the other machine but Derek does and he's put a communication frequency into his pilot screen as Stiles frantically tried to keep Ruby from imploding. 

“This is GM designation Ruby Gladiator signaling Hale Storm. God damn it Laura, tell me you're alive in there!” Derek pleaded out over the communicator. He looked distraught and Stiles would have gone to his lover's side immediately if he hadn't been containing the damage to Ruby's core. However, the pain written all over Derek's frame seemed to instantly disappear the second he got a reply. 

“I hear you baby brother. Didn't think a little thing like fire could take down the Hales, did you?” A bright female voice replied. 

Derek chuckled with tears in his eyes and collapsed to the floor with a smile on his face. “You know two years without even a phone call, I was beginning to lose faith.” Stiles managed to get the core contained once more and he put Ruby into defense mode even as he could see Hale Storm putting Arsyn on the ropes. 

Laura laughed like a mad woman and began chasing after the fleeing mech. “You boys take some time to recover. We got this. Mom and the Betas should be nearly done helping your crew round up the rest.” As if on cue the static ring of Banshee's Deathscream attack sounded out over the forest and Stile started laughing as he slid down onto the pilot platform next to his lover. “We'll meet you at base. Sending coordinates now.” Derek said back and Stiles looked over at him with a soft smile as he sent the information through his gear. 

“You look like the cat who got the cream.” Stiles commented as Derek slide down further to pull Stiles into his arms. Derek huffed out a laugh and kissed Stiles' hair. “Well my family did just come back from the dead and saved our lives so I'm pretty happy but as far as getting the cream....” Derek paused and his hand moved down Stiles' side to rest over the curve of Stiles' ass, where he squeezed a little. “I think we should get back to where we were before we were so rudely interrupted by would-be invaders.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow at his lover and smirked, “If you don't take this plug out of me right now I am going to tell everyone that you love me and that you're really just a big fluffy puppy.” 

“I do love you though.” Derek cut in as he pulled Stiles' face closer to his in an attempt of shutting Stiles up. 

“I know.” Stiles whispered back, their lips only a breath away from each others, “I love you too. Now fuck me until I can't walk properly.” Derek took him at his word and finally closes the gap between their mouths in favor of a passionate and somewhat messy kiss. Both of them worked nimble fingers over zippers and buckles to remove their suits so that they could touch and explore warm flesh. 

Derek's mouth wandered down the long stretched expanse of Stiles' throat. He nosed and licked hungrily at the fluttering pulse beneath pale skin. “You smell so fucking good when you want my cock in you.” Derek growled before biting down just enough to leave a small bruise on his lover, a marker for the other wolves Stiles would meet later; a sign that Stiles was claimed. 

Stiles cried out at the bite and arched his back in pleasure, “Mother fucker Derek, please, just hurry up and fuck me.” He begged knowing that given the option Derek would always rather drag it out and leave Stiles a whimpering mess then give Stiles what he wants right away. “I'm already open and wet for you, please.” 

“You're so needy, little fox.” Derek replies in a whisper to Stiles' ear. He's pushed up behind the smaller man with his cock pressed into crack of Stiles' ass and the base of the silicon butt plug. Derek took pity on his navigator though and very slowly pulled the unyielding toy from Stiles' body before tossing it onto their suits. “Don't worry, by time I'm done with you, you'll be dripping cum out of you for a week.”

____________________ 

The Hale pack was a large family of rough thirty people that had been the majority of the original colonists of the planet Manor. It was a mild planet with massive mountain ranges and gigantic fresh water lakes and rivers that made the rolling hills flourish with life. Manor did not have Halifax but buried deep within it was something just as valuable. 

“Moon stones!” Laura exclaimed as he dumped a bag of poker chip sized brightly glowing opal stones onto the command table. “Moon stones, even one this size, produce enough energy to power our ship for years. They're clean, they don't leave a power trail, and when powering a Halifax frame their power is amplified.”

Stiles picked one up and gave Derek a look, “ So you when Kate, who has the only one hundred perfect Halifax GM in the galaxy got paired up with Peter, who had access to Moon Stones, they suddenly had one of the most powerful GM's in the galaxy. Well that sounds like a big bag bat shit crazy.” Stiles would have continued, but at that moment Commander Hale, who happened to be Derek's mother walked into the room. “Officer on deck!” The soldier at the door called and everyone in the door was instantly on their feet and saluting. 

Talia Hale was a legend at the GM academy. Talia was one of the first GM pilots and her late husband had been one of the best navigators in the galaxy. They had mainstreamed the GM program and helped colonize over ten planets. She and her GM Mother Moon, had been awarded for over three hundred monster kills and saving countless lives. Stiles maybe had a giant fanboy crush on her. Which suddenly made banging her son way more awkward. 

“At ease.” Talia Hale said with a chuckle as she walked over to Derek and hugged him. “Oh my little boy, you're so grown up and mated. I'm so happy for you.” She cooed and kissed Derek's forehead. 

“Mated?!” Stiles squawked as he nearly fell out of his chair. 

Talia was quick to turn on him and pull Stiles back up to his feet. “You must be Stiles. I'm so delighted to finally see my son mated to such a brilliant mind! Your father and I had a lovely chat and we both would have hoped for grandpups but you two can always adopt.” She says sweetly before pulling him into a tight hug. Stiles hugs her back politely and glares at Derek and his Dad with a 'what did you do?' expression on his face. Derek just shrugs and looks unrepentantly smug. His father looked just as confused as Stiles and put his hands up in obvious surrender.  
“It's amazing to meet you as well Commander Hale. I've heard so much about you.” Stiles replied when Talia pulled away from the hug. “But I think Derek and I are still a little young for kids, right honey?” Stiles really hoped Derek can feel the venom in that last bit.  
Talia chuckled at that and gave him a smile that screams 'we'll see about that.' “Alright, Laura, why don't you bring up the specs from Manor so we can fill in the rest of our family on what we've learned about our rogue agents.”

Laura is smiling from ear to ear as she brings up the hologram of the Manor colony. “Two years ago, Manor House was bombarded by Greek Fire, it's a liquid found on the volcanic moon Hesperus, which orbits the Planet Kepler- 440b aka 'Hells Gate'. It was never successfully terraformed for human life but....” 

“Kate was on security for the first human colony there.” Allison interrupts. “She used to tell me stories about being burned by what looked like black water there. If a spark hits it will burn from days, weeks. She always said it would solve the energy crisis. ” 

“Yes,” Laura continues, “Peter was also stationed there as a GM mechanic when he was young. They were transferred here when the Halifax plant opened and needed new security. When security was pulled back from here, Peter and Kate killed the other officers who wouldn't follow them, stowed Heavenly Arsyn and then went to Hesperus to get as much Greek Fire as they could. They needed Moon Stones to power their ships and their GM's. So they mixed the liquid with modern explosives and attacked us first.”

Talia nodded, “It was a smart move, Manor House was established with less security but also on the outlining planets so no one would notice for a while if communication stopped. It's what I would have done.” 

“How did you all survive with the fleet?” Derek asked, still in awe that his family was alive. 

At that the quiet man sitting next to Laura spoke up. “I saved them, my people are from Hells Gate. My race has abilities that make us immune to fire. Most of Manor House was safe from being underground, but I was able to save the few from the structure above ground before it was incinerated. We were luck enough to have a few GM's on our starship already that were being sent off world for repairs.”

“And you would be?” Derek and Stiles asked at the same time. Which made everyone at the table laugh. 

“Lieutenant Parrish is a Firestarter, and my Navigator.” Laura replies with a smirk at her brother. “And nothing else if you were concerned. Can we continue with the most important part of the story” Derek and Stiles both narrowed their eyes at Parrish and folded their arms but nodded. 

Laura shakes her head at them but continues bringing up a picture of the remains of Manor. “They took the mine and the heart of the mountain. Which yes, we kept the silly name just for you nerd.” Laura replies throwing Derek a look as the picture changes to a picture of a Moon Stone fifteen times the size of the one on the table. “With that stone they could run their battle ship indefinitely and it's completely untraceable. Which is why Nihon was unprepared for the fire storm they dropped on them a month ago. They went after the Halifax however, they messed up and the fire destroyed the factory and the forest around it. No plant mean no Halifax fast anyway so they moved on here and decided not to risk the plant burning again.”

“You've been following them covertly for two years haven't you?” Scott commented as he reviewed the briefing on his holopad. “But I don't understand, what are they after? What are they planning? Why isn't the Council doing anything to stop them?”

A young girl with cherry red lips and a golden mess of perfect curls steps forward from the back, “We were wondering the same thing until about three weeks ago, I'm Erica by the way...” She comments as she walks by Derek who shook her hand when her's was offered while Stiles glared at the back of her head. She smiled perfectly at Derek as she pulled up a picture on to the projection. “We were rescuing the the survivors from the Nihon colony and the Beta unit found this in the debris of building.” 

The picture showed the wing of a Council fighter ship the remains of the rest of it were in a crater near by. “Kate and Peter are working with the Council on something. We don't know what, but they're treating these attacks like they're performed by outlaws. The Council is protecting them for some reason which means, we haven't seen the last of them.” Talia said and the whole room is silent for a long time. 

“So what do we do now?” Stiles asked after he couldn't stand the silence any longer. “We can't just wait here for them to come back.”

Talia smiled at him brightly, “No, we can't just let get with whatever they're planning. So we do what people who go into space do best, we fight, we survive. It won't be easy, and no one will be safe. But together we have a chance to save what we've worked so hard to build; a future.”

Stiles reached out and laced his fingers with Derek's under the table. He looked over at his Dad, the leader of Beacon, and at Scott, his best friend. Everyone he knew and care about was here in this room with other people who he might one day get to care about. Things would change, the future was uncertain, but Stiles thought that if nothing else he had this moment and that was something he was willing to fight for.


End file.
